Indian cricket team in New Zealand in 2013–14
The India cricket team toured New Zealand, playing a five-match One Day International series and two Test matches against the New Zealand national team from 19 January to 18 February 2014. ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 292/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 268 (48.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kane Williamson 71 (88) | wickets1 = Mohammed Shami 4/55 (9 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 123 (111) | wickets2 = Mitchell McClenaghan 4/68 (10 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 24 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = McLean Park, Napier | umpires = Rod Tucker (Aus) and Derek Walker (NZ) | motm = Corey Anderson (NZ) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 271/7 (42 overs) | score2 = 277/9 (42 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kane Williamson 77 (87) | wickets1 = Mohammed Shami 3/55 (7 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 78 (65) | wickets2 = Tim Southee 4/72 (9 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 15 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Kane Williamson (NZ) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field | rain = Rain reduced the match to 42 overs per side and revised India's target to 293 runs according to the Duckworth–Lewis method. | notes = With this defeat, India lost their ICC ODI Championship number-one ranking to Australia. However, with Australia's defeat against England in their 4th ODI on 24 January, India regained the number-one ranking. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 314 (50 overs) | score2 = 314/9 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Martin Guptill 111 (129) | wickets1 = Ravindra Jadeja 2/47 (10 overs) | runs2 = Ravindra Jadeja 66* (45) | wickets2 = Corey Anderson 5/63 (10 overs) | result = Match Tied | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland | umpires = Rod Tucker (Aus) and Billy Bowden (NZ) | motm = Ravindra Jadeja (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = This was 250th international match for Mahendra Singh Dhoni as both Captain and Wicket keeper of Indian team. }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 278/5 (50 overs) | runs1 = Mahendra Singh Dhoni 79* (73) | wickets1 = Tim Southee 2/36 (10 overs) | score2 = 280/3 (48.1 overs) | runs2 = Ross Taylor 112* (127) | wickets2 = Varun Aaron 1/51 (6.1 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton | umpires = Gary Baxter (NZ) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Ross Taylor (NZ) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Stuart Binny made his ODI debut for India. }} 5th ODI | score1 = 303/5 (50 overs) | score2 =216 (49.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ross Taylor 102 (106) | wickets1 = Varun Aaron 2/60 (10 overs) | runs2 =Virat Kohli 82 (78) | wickets2 =Matt Henry 4/38 (10 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 87 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Westpac Stadium, Wellington | umpires = Rod Tucker (Aus) and Billy Bowden (NZ) | motm =Ross Taylor (NZ) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = Matt Henry made his ODI debut for New Zealand, and finished with the third-best debut figures for a New Zealand ODI player. }} Tour matches | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 262/9d (78 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Robert O'Donnell 80 (124) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ishwar Pandey 3/42 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 313/7 (93 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ajinkya Rahane 60 (97) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shawn Hicks 1/8 (2 overs) | venue = Cobham Oval, Whangarei | toss = New Zealand XI won the toss and elected to bat. | umpires = Phil Jones (NZ) and Derek Walker (NZ) | report = Scorecard | result = Match drawn }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 503 (121.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Brendon McCullum 224 (307) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ishant Sharma 6/134 (33.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 202 (60 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Rohit Sharma 72 (120) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Neil Wagner 4/64 (11 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =105 (41.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Ross Taylor 41 (73) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ishant Sharma 3/28 (10.2 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 366 (96.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Shikhar Dhawan 115 (211) | wickets-team2-inns2 =Neil Wagner 4/62 (25 overs) | venue = Eden Park, Auckland | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Brendon McCullum (NZ) | report = Scorecard | result = New Zealand won by 40 runs | rain = | notes = }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 192 (52.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kane Williamson 47 (100) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ishant Sharma 6/51 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 438 (102.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ajinkya Rahane 118 (158) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Tim Southee 3/93 (20 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 680/8d (210 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Brendon McCullum 302 (559) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Zaheer Khan 5/170 (51 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 166/3 (52 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Virat Kohli 105* (135) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Tim Southee 2/50 (16 overs) | venue = Basin Reserve, Wellington | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Brendon McCullum (NZ) | report = Scorecard | result = Match drawn | rain = | notes = Tom Latham and James Neesham (NZ) made Test debuts. *''Brendon McCullum and BJ Watling (NZ) set a record for the highest sixth-wicket partnership in Tests (352 runs). *''James Neesham's 137* was the highest score on debut for a number eight batsman in a Test match. *''New Zealand's score of 680 for 8 was also a new record score for the third innings in Tests. }} External links * India in New Zealand 2013-14 on Wisden India * [http://www.espncricinfo.com/new-zealand-v-india-2014/content/current/series/667633.html India in New Zealand on ESPNcricinfo] Category:Indian cricket tours of New Zealand Category:2013–14 New Zealand cricket season Category:International cricket competitions in 2013–14 Category:2014 in New Zealand cricket Category:2014 in Indian cricket